


Opal catches Ikki

by oldamber13



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal, Breasts, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Making Out, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Porn, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:36:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldamber13/pseuds/oldamber13
Summary: Opal is doing chores on the island when she hears moaning. She investigates and sees Ikki.Mostly just porn.
Relationships: Ikki/Jinora (Avatar), Jinora/Opal (Avatar), Opal/ Ikki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It was a clear afternoon and Opal was on her way to feed the sky bison. It was one of her favorite chores on the island. She wore her wingsuit happily flying over.

Once there she airbent bales of hay in front of the bigger ones and carefully gave carrots to the smaller ones. Then she heard a noise. A soft moaning coming from behind the building. 

She stepped around carefully. The moaning was getting louder. Soon she saw what it was. Ikki leaned against the wall with her wingsuit down to her ankles. One of her hands furiously fingered herself. The other played with her small but bigger than expected breast.

Opal watched the younger girl. Ikki was the annoying little sister of her best friend Jinora. When had she gotten so good looking.

Opal noticed her long hair down her back and the two little yellow buns she kept. Her back which arched as she moaned. Her tight ass that came from a lifetime of being a bender. She looked so much older.

Opal staired, wanting to see the climax. Ikki did not disappoint. In just a minute she was moaning loudly, squeezing her breast, and hunched over as she fingered her pussy. She let out a gasp as her knees began to shake. She leaned against the wall catching her breath.

Opal couldn’t believe what she had witnessed. Her own hand was slowly rubbing her crotch through her wingsuit. She bit her lip replaying the image in her mind. 

The still half naked Ikki began to pull her suite back up when she suddenly looked over.

“Opal?”

It was too late. Opal was caught. She stood and walked around the corner.

“Hey Ikki.” She said awkwardly.

Ikki quickly pulled her suit up covering herself. “Did you see everything?”

“Yeah.” Opal said not making eye contact. Her face was burning with embarrassment.

“Did you like it?”

Opal didn’t know how to process that. The voice didn’t sound like a girl who just caught mastubating but like a girl trying to get caught.

“I knew you had bison duty. I was hoping you would see me.”

She let the wingsuit fall revealing her petite fit body. She took a step toward Opal. “Come on, it’s okay if you liked it. I won’t tell anyone.”

Opal was frozen. Her mind had stopped working and her body did not want to leave. “I...um.”

“It’s okay.” Ikki whispered in her ear. 

The young girl brushed Opals hair behind her ear and pulled her into a kiss. Opals heart pounded as their mouths connected. Ikki’s body pressed against hers. She could feel her breast squishing against hers, only thin fabric between them.

Opal broke the kiss. A strand of saliva connected then. Ikki, still holding her waist smiled devilishly. Opal unzipped her own suit and let it fall. Her tan breasts were freed and her nipples instantly hardened. Ikki helped her pull it the rest of the way down.

Ikki grabbed her ass pulling her closer. Her mouth latched onto a nipple and Opal moaned. The young airbender playfully nibbled as she squeezed her ass. Opal didn’t know what was happening. She just gave in letting Ikki take her.

Ikki grabbed her hand and led her back behind the building. In a nice flat area Ikki made opal lay down. She pulled the wingsuit all the way off. Het tan legs and nice thighs made Ikki’s mouth water. The young girl kissed her way up the leg.

Opal’s body burned with excitement. She was so wet it was leaking out. Ikki pried her legs apart. Without anymore foreplay she dove in. Her tongue lapping the earth kingdom girl. Opal leaned against the wall, back arched. She gripped Ikki’s head lightly bucking her hips. Ikki expertly hit every spot. Opal had been with Bolin but this was completely different.

She felt like she was going to erupt. Her abs tensed and her legs wrapped around the young girl. Ikki just pushed in deeper, her cute face buried in Opal’s pussy. Opal let out a moan, more of a scream.

An orgasm like none she had ever had thundered through her body. She quivered and shuttered. She had to push Ikki away. The feeling was so intense. Ikki sat up smiling triumphantly face covered in Opal.

As Opal laid back catching her breath Ikki climbed on top of her pulling her in for a kiss. Opal did the same, squeezing the cute girl's ass. Tasting her own juices on Ikki’s lips. They sloppily made out in the grass for a while.

Eventually they both just laid there watching the clouds. Ikki’s head laying on Opal’s breast. Their bodies intertwined.


	2. Jinora catches Opal and Ikki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinora spiritually projects herself into the shower where Ikki and Opal are having fun.

“Opal! Ikki!” Jinora yelled. “Where are those two?”

The past month they were practically inseparable. They went everywhere together. It was kinda annoying, Jinora got along with her sister but sometimes she just wanted to hang out with Opal. After giving up searching Jinora decided to go take a bath and turn in for the night.

On the island was a bathhouse. It had showers and everything. Jinora walked in stripping in the locker room. She peeled her wingsuit off her body. The suits were amazing but dug into your body after wearing them all day. She examined herself in the mirror.

She was looking good. She had a nice hint of abs and an amazing ass. Her breasts were small but perky. Her favorite thing about herself was her airbending tattoo. The way it went down her arms and back. The way the leg ones curved up her thighs. 

Soon her vanity wavered and she proceeded to the showers. As she walked picking one out she heard moaning. Two people moaning and their voices were immediately recognized.

“Yeah Opal lick it.” Her little sister moaned.

“You like that?” Opal said, sultry and confident.

“Yeah, deeper.” Ikki moaned.

Jinora could not believe what she was hearing. Her heart pounded as she listened. She tried to just leave but she couldn’t. She had to look. She got in a stall and sat in a meditation stance. She focused and could feel herself spiritually projecting.

Soon she was out of her body. Her own naked form sat like a monk. She quickly walked over and poked her head through the wall. She nearly lost focus just from the sight of what she was seeing.

Ikki was bent over and opal was fervently eating her ass. Jinora tried to hide before realizing there was no reason to need to. Ikki was on all fours, her back arched and cute bubble butt high in the air. Opal’s tongue pushed into her asshole teasing it. Her other hand reached under fervently pumping three fingers in and out. Strands of cum hung from her fingers.

Jinora stood jaw agape watching them. How long had this been going on? Did Bolin know? Or their parents? Her first instinct was to tell someone but she didn’t.

Her eyes explored their bodies. She had seen them both naked before. In this very bathhouse, but it wasn’t sexual. Jinora couldn’t make herself look at Ikki so she looked at Opal. Her tan skin and nice ass. Opal watched how passionately she fucked her sister. Jinora was starting to get jealous.

She had always had thoughts about other girls. Especially when Korra and Asami came out. What she wouldn’t give to be taken by those two. After eyes stopped devouring Opal she finally looked at Ikki. Her sister was attractive. She was younger but already well developed for her age. Her breasts hung down to little points as she pushed her ass deeper in Opal’s face.

Jinora watched both of them and knew she was wet. She wanted to touch herself but she couldn’t as a spirit. She just continued watching.

Soon The fingering became too much and Ikki came. She moaned so loud Jinora was almost afraid they would get caught. Opal licked her fingers sexily tasting Ikki. Ikki turned around and Opal stuck her hand in her mouth. Ikki laughed while tasting herself. 

“Your turn.” Ikki said grinning.

“Wait, I wanted to try that toy. Let me go get it.” Opal ran out of the stall.

Jinora had a sudden horrible realization. She had forgotten to close the curtain. Before her spirit could get to her she knew she had been caught. She went into her body but Opal was already standing there watching. 

“Jinora?”

“I…” She suddenly realized how wet she was. A small puddle of precum had gathered beneath her body.

“You were spying on us?”

“I…” she just got quiet and nodded red faced.

Opal bit her lip. “Come with me.”

Jinora stood up staring down. She didn’t know what to do.

“Look who was spying.”

“Jinora!” Ikki screamed.

“Hey, be quiet.” Opal said. “She was spiritually projecting and she watched.”

“What did you see?” Ikki asked, glaring.

“You know what I saw.”

“What did you see!?” Ikki demanded. She wanted to make her sister admit it.

“I saw Opal … eating your ass and fingering you.” She said the last bit as quickly as possible.

“Uh-huh.” Ikki said, walking toward her. “You like watching your sister cum?” 

“No.” Jinora couldn’t look her in the eye.

“Really?” She pointed down to Jinora’s glistening thighs and red swollen labia.

Jinora couldn’t deny it. “Okay but-”

“No buts.” Ikki said getting on her knees in front of her sister. I can help you. Jinora felt hands on her shoulders.

“She’s really good at it and I can help too.” Opal said her breast poking Jinora’s back.

Opal nudged her forward and Ikki grasped her sister’s thighs. She pried them apart. The heat radiated off her vagina she was so turned on. Ikki met Jinora’s eyes and sunk her tongue in.

Jinora was in ecstasy. Her mind knew it was wrong but her body didn’t care. She could feel her little sister’s tongue diving into her. She was amazing. Better than Kai by a lot. Jinora moaned, moving her hips slightly.

Behind her Opal kissed her shoulder and played with her breast. She squeezed them, pinching her nipples. Jinora wanted to give her attention but she could barely stand. Opal seemed to realize this. She began kissing her back slowly. Working down the tattoo. Soon she was down on her knees at the airbenders ass. Jinora felt two hands spread her cheeks and a new tongue enter her.

Jinora could barely take it. She gripped railings on either side of her so she wouldn’t fall. Her best friend was eating her ass and her sister was eating her pussy. Ikki stopped smiling and slowly pushed in two fingers. Jinora was tight but so turned on they slid right in. Ikki latched on to her clit as she finger fucked her.

Jinora was not going to be able to take it much longer. Her knees shook and holding herself up was becoming impossible. She tried nudging away from her sister but that just dove Opal in deeper.

Both girls noticed and began getting closer making Jinora stuck with no brief retrieve from either. Jinora's body tensed up as it was finally too much. Her body pulsed with wave after wave of pleasure as multiple orgasms moved through her. She couldn't stand and finally collapsed.

Opal caught her. Ikki didn’t have time as she was covered in liquid shot out of Jinora.

“I didn’t know you squirted.” Ikki said excitedly.

“Yeah.” Jinora said, smiling and dazed.

Jinora sat on a small chair built into the shower. All three girls were covered in sweat and cum.

“Let’s take a shower and continue this.” Opal said grinning.


End file.
